hate and friendship
by MissOzera
Summary: What if Lissa & rose hated each other. Rose was best buds with Christian. Lissa & Mia were best friends. Lissa's famiy never died in a car accident. First fanfic. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I was standing in the corridor waiting for my best bud Christian to get out of class. Christian and I was a crazy pair. I was thinking of all the crazy stunts we have done over the years when the stuck up princess Vasilisa Dragomir came out of class and budged into me. I gave her a dirty look, she returned it.

"How's your petofile of a brother?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what your talking about." She replied in a snarky tone

I then noticed her doll friend Mia standing behind her. Mia opened her mouth and started speaking in her stuck up tone

"Your strigoi of a friend got sent to Kirova for lighting Jesse on fire."

Mia saying Christian being a strigoi really pissed me of I wanted to slap the smirk of her face. But then I remembered a previous conversation with Kirova.

_**Flashback **_

"_Miss Hathaway if you put another foot out of line I will have you suspended immediately. Is that clear?" she asked _

"_But it wasn't me I swear, it was Christian." I retorted _

"_I am fed up of you blaming lord Ozera. Now leave my office." She replied_

"_But im telling truth" _

"_No buts out of my office NOW!" she yelled_

"_Buh, buh" I stammered she didn't let me finish_

"_OUT!" she screamed _

_I left in a huff_

_**End of flashback**_

I gave Vasilisa and Mia a sarcastic smile and stormed off to Kirova's office to find Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Here's the next one.**

Rose's P.O.V

On my way to Kirova's office I ran into Christian, he looked pissed off.

"What did you do this time?" I asked sarcastically

He smiled and laughed.

"I over heard Jesse saying to Ralf about you being a blood whore and how he felt sorry for Vasilisa because you will most likely be her guardian." He snarled "so I set him on fire." He laughed

"Can't believe I have to be that bitches guardian she is so stuck up" I said in a pissed of tone

I think Christian said something about her not being that bad but I was too distracted by who was walking past. Mason walked pass looking like the god he is. Why did he never notice me? Every other guy nearly drooled at the sight of me. But mason was the only guy I had ever wanted.

Christian woke me from my dreamy haze.

"Rose!" he yelled at me

"Sorry, what?" I said dreamily

"I called your name three times" he said loudly

"You did?" I asked confused

"Yes I did. You like mason don't you." He said raising an eyebrow

I felt my cheeks go red I tried my face

"Shit you do don't you" he said ecstatically "I'm going to tell him!"

He ran of before I got the chance to stop him.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I looked across the courtyard to see rose standing with her mouth wide open staring after that Ozera kid running off.

She looked gorgeous even though she was angry and embarrassed. How bad I wished I could be with her I needed an excuse to talk to her.

I was watching her in class today **(what a creep)** and noticed she was behind compared to the other kids. She had broken her leg 'accidently' falling out her window but we knew she was sneaking out to a party. Because of breaking her leg she was out of classes for awhile and got behind. I thought I could talk to her about doing some extra training sessions to help her catch up. I was using it as an excuse to be alone with her.

I started to walk towards her very sexily if I might say so myself.

**I had some good times writing this chapter. If you add in bed to some places in Dimitri's P.O.V its quite funny.**

**Any ideas for my next chapter? Should Christian actually tell Mason? Should Rose accept Dimitri's offer?**

**Love you Beth Salvatore. You rock!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. **

**Thanks four the reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

Rose's P.O.V

I can't believe Christian could do this to me. He could be such a dick sometimes. I decided to head back to my room.

As I turned around I saw Guardian Belikov walking towards me.

"Hi Roz-Miss Hathaway, I was just wondering if you would like to do some extra training sessions with me because I noticed you're a bit behind." He said.

"Um, no thanks Guardian Belikov but Guardian Petrov is already helping me." I told him.

His face dropped for a moment before his guardian mask came back on.

"That's ok." He said and walked away.

I walked back to my room pondering about why he had looked sad when I said no.

Christian's P.O.V

"You like Mason don't you?" I asked with a smirk. "I'm going to go tell him."

I ran away from Rose to find Mason.

I caught him just before he went into the dhampir dorms.

"Hey Mason, I got something to tell ya." I said with a grin.

"What is it?" he asked. He didn't look that interested.

"You know Rose Hathaway? I asked.

"Yea." He said looking confused at where I was going with this.

My smile grew.

"She likes you." I said.

Does she now?" he asked.

"Yupp!" I said popping the p. "Cya." I said and walked away.

I headed back to the moroi dorms and went to my room to do homework.

Mason's P.O.V

I was just about to head into dhampir dorms when I heard Christian Ozera yell my name.

"What is it?" I asked. This better be good.

"You know Rose Hathaway?" he asked.

"Yea." I said confused at where he was going with this.

"She likes you." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Does she now?" I asked.

I tried to look like I didn't care but I was jumping inside.

"Yupp!" he said popping the p. "Cya." He said and walked away.

I walked to my room nearly bursting with excitement. I couldn't believe it! Rose like me! When I got into my room I couldn't keep it locked inside of me any longer.

"Yay, Yay, Yay!" I screamed jumping up and down like a little girl.

Wait! What was I doing? I needed to calm myself down!

I lied down on my bed trying to get some sleep. I needed to look good tomorrow when I asked Rose out.

**So guys what do you think?**

**Any ideas on how Mason will ask Rose out?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you like the last chapter hope you did?**

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy.**

Rose's P.O.V

The next day

"Eheeee!" I screamed to my self

Mason asked me out! I said yes of course! We are going... we are going; ummm I don't know where we are going. It's a surprise. I like surprises! Oohh and I like corn! I do! I hope we are going to have some corn on the cob! Hehe. Mmmm corn!

**A/N: I and my good friend Beth Salvatore wrote the first part while on a sugar high so sorry if it is a bit weird. LOL. We thought it was funny. LOL**

I decided to go tell Christian the news while I was walking to Christians room I was remembering how mason asked me out.

_Flashback_

_We had just got out of class_

"_Hey hath-away don't run away" I heard someone yell _

_I turned around to see mason walking towards me. He looked so sexy! _

_Wait. OMG! Mason is talking to me what am I supposed to say?_

_Arghhhhh freak out!_

"_Yes mason" I said_

"_Well err ummm err ummm" he stammered_

"_Could you make it quick I'm late for detention" I said_

"_Would you like to go out for me?" he asked_

_OMG he asked me out _

"_Sure but I gotta go" I said running to detention_

_End of flashback_

I was half way to Christians dorm when I realised I was late for training ooopps I turned around and ran to the gym.

When I got to the gym I saw guardian Belikov not guardian Petrov. Princess Vasilisa was standing out side looking through the window at guardian Belikov doing push ups shirt off

Dimitri's P.O.V

I was doing push ups shirtless if this didn't turn her on I don't know what would.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Guardian Petrov handed over her training duties over to me" I said getting up off the floor

"Ok" she said taking her hoodie off

WOW!

SHE WAS WEARING SHORT SHORTS THAT I SWEAR WERE UNDER THE DRESS CODE. AND A WHITE TIGHT TANK TOP with a black bra underneath. HOT!

Rose's P.O.V

"Do you mind putting your top on please?" I asked

"Yeah I do mind, it's hot" he replied

"Sorry should I leave?" I asked with a smirk

"Well I understand why you would want to but NO" he replied

"Fine, me and guardian Petrov were sparring" I replied in a grump

"Okay get lets get started" he murmured

We started fighting

He jumped on me

I fell to the floor

He sat on me

I tried to push him off

He tried to kiss me

I turned my head way

He started to pull my top off

At that moment I realised what he was trying to do

He kept pulling my top up and trying to kiss me

I smacked him in the face as hard as I could

He jumped off me in surprise

I got up quickly and ran out off the door grabbing my hoodie on the way

As I was running I ran into Christian and nearly bowled him over

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked in concern

"g-g-gar-guardian" I stuttered

"Come on rose tell me" he said he looked worried

"Guardian Belikov tried to rape me!" I yelled at him

Christian gaped at me

Suddenly mason came up behind Christian. I could tell by the look on his face that he had heard everything.

"He what?" he exclaimed

I could see the look on his face he wanted to smash guardian Belikov.

"Oh my gosh Rosemarie, I saw what guardian Belikov did. Are you ok? Vasilisa screamed.

Yes I'm fine" I said

"He could get fired" she said

"Yeah I know" I said

"But if you tell anyone I will kill you myself" she said

"What!" me, Christian and mason exclaimed.

"You heard me" she said walking off whilst we all stood there gob smacked.


	5. Authors note

**A/N: **

**Hey guys **

**I know I haven't been updating very often but I am very busy and tired. I will try to get some more chapters up soon. **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**If you're a little confused about what happened in the last chapter it will make sense soon. Just so everyone knows Lissa didn't use compulsion on Dimitri to do what he did to Rose. He did that by choice.**

**If there is anything you would like to happen in this story please let me know or if you have any ideas I would really appreciate it. Plus it will help me get the next few chapters up faster. **

**Thanks guys **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Iv had 3 family members go to hospital in the past like 2 weeks, I have had heaps of homework and I'm just really tired. Plus I have had a little trouble of what to write. I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer 4 you guys and I hope it's not boring. Please R & R.**

Lissa's P.O.V

I was walking around the academy trying to find something to do. As I walked past the gym I peered in to see Dimitri. OMG he is doing pushups . . . SHIRTLESS! Oh god, look at those abs! Fuck he is so hot. Damn he is a sexy Russian god! I have to have him all to myself. Oh the things we could do.

Somewhere in my haze I heard someone running this way. I turned to see that bitch Rosemarie Hathaway running this way. I quickly ran behind the gym hoping she hadn't seen me. I found the perfect window to spy on Dimitri.

When Rosemarie walked into the gym I saw her look at Dimitri with a shocked look on her face. Then she looked around the gym and stopped at the window I was staring through. Damn, she saw me. But then she looked back to Dimitri like she didn't care. Phew. She said something then. And he stood up. Damn bitch. I was enjoying him doing push ups. Then I saw Rosemarie take her hoodie off and Dimitri just stared at her. Now, that pissed me off. He should have been looking at me not that bitch.

They said a few more things and then walked over to a mat. They got into their fighting stance. Dimitri was the first to make a move.

He jumped on her.

She fell to the floor. Yeah go Dimitri!

He sat on her. Wait what is he doing?

She tried to push him off.

He tried to kiss her. WTF!

She turned her head away. Oh for once I can like that bitch for something.

Then he did something I don't think me or Rosemarie were expecting. He went to pull her top off.

Suddenly Rosemarie smacked him in the face.

He jumped off her. It's about fucking time.

Rose got up and ran to the door out of the room. Somewhere deep down I actually felt sorry for her. He shouldn't have done that. I ran off to find her.

Dimitri's P.O.V

What did I just do? I can't believe I did that. I lost my control. I could only imagine what would happen now. Roza will tell Alberta and Alberta will tell Kirova. Kirova will have me fired and sent away forever. I will never see my Roza again. I nearly cried at the thought of never seeing my Roza again. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I love her so much. To bad she dosen't feel the same about me. Oh how I wish she did. It would make me the happiest man alive. I left the gym and headed to my dorm, thinking about my Roza.

Lissa's P.O.V

As I ran I thought. Why am I running to find her? Should I just see if she is o- no wait, she's gonna tell. I know she will. She will tell somebody and he'll get fired and sent away. I couldn't let her tell. Dimitri is going to be mine. I ran faster, I had to find her before she told.

"Oh my gosh Rosemarie, I saw what guardian Belikov did. Are you ok?" I screamed.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

Time to make sure my man to be isn't fired.

"He could get fired." I said

"Yeah I know." She said.

"But if you tell anyone I will kill you myself." I threatened.

"What!" Rosemarie, Christian and Mason exclaimed.

"You heard me." I said walking off while they stood there gob smacked.

Now it's my time.

Rose's P.O.V

"WTF was all that about?" I exclaimed.

"No idea." Christian said.

"Its ok babe calm down." Mason said soothingly.

Aw, he called me babe. I smiled at him. He stared back intensely. I blushed and looked down.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Christian said awkwardly.

"Oh no Christi-." I tried to say.

"No its fine Rose I'm tired anyways." He said.

"Ok bye." I said.

"Bye Rose." He said as he walked away.

"Um Rose there is something I really want to tell you." Mason said to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I . . ." he didn't get to finish.

"There are strigoi on campus!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh shit!"

**Ok guys so what did you think?**** So there are strigoi on campus. What's going to happen? Who could get killed? Who could be turned? Mwahahaha. Or could nobody get killed or turned? Will they all be ok? What do you think should happen? Review and let me know.**

**Oh and one other thing. Who do you think should be with who? Let me know. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will try and get up another chapter very soon. Well enjoy!**

Christian's P.O.V

"Fuck!" I muttered.

I, Lissa and Guardian Belikov were stuck in between a wall and about six strigoi.

One of the strigoi that I gathered was the leader said shut up boy. At that moment I realized it was my father.

"Dad?" I asked with wide eyes.

Lissa and Dimitri looked at my Dad with wide eyes. And then back to me, and then back at my Dad.

"You're his father?" Lissa suddenly asked.

"Yes and I have come back to take away my son." He said coldly.

Suddenly the strigoi picked us up and took us to an underground location.

Mason's P.O.V

Suddenly a strigoi attacked us. I tried to fight him off but he was so strong. I had to save my Rose. I yelled at her to run, but she just stood there frozen. I yelled at her again while still trying to fight off the strigoi. But she still didn't run. Instead she picked up a sharp object by her feet. I managed to get away from the strigoi for long enough to take it out of her hands and push her in the other direction. Then the strigoi attacked me again. I told her to run again. This time she obeyed me.

I continued fighting the strigoi throwing punches and kicks. But he still over powered me. Throwing punches and kicks right back at me. I landed a blow to his stomach and he faltered. Suddenly a whole heap of Guardians rushed up and stated fighting him.

Some of the guardians I knew like Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto and OMG, Guardian Hathaway, Rose will be so happy to see her if we are all still alive.

"Ashford, get your but to the commons and stay there!" Guardian Petrov yelled at me.

I did as I was told. I had to find Rose.

Janine's P.O.V

Finally all the strigoi were dead. We had killed at least twenty of them. But we think some may have run away because the sun is coming up.

The Guardians gathered in the commons and we did a head count of the academy. Ten people had died and seven were missing. One of the missing was Princess Vasilisa along with Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov, Mia Rinaldi, Jesse Zeklos and his friend Ralf as well as some new girl Hayley Ivashkov. One of the many from the Ivashkov family. I swear if that family gets any bigger the moroi world will explode.

"Guardian Hathaway!" yelled Guardian Petrov, coursing me to loose my train of thought.

"Yes Guardian Petrov?" I replied.

"Do you think we should save the people who have been taken?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"Well yes we have to save the princess and the other royals." I replied.

"Ok then its decided. We will attack before sundown. We are sure we know where they are hiding. Everybody go get ready. You know what to do." Guardian Petrov said like the amazing leader she is.

We were all starting to stand up to leave the room when suddenly my daughter burst into the room.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh Mummy!" she yelled running up to me.

"Well hello Rose." I said astonished at her sudden soft side.

"So how have you been Mum?" she asked

"I have been good Rose, what about you?"

"I've been good to. Now wait a second and stay where you are. I want to re-enter and do this again. And it will go how it was suppose to. Now mum stand at the back please." She said and walked out of the room.

A few seconds later she burst back into the room with two novices following her. Oh this is great; my daughters lead of the back.

"You are letting us come with you to save our friends!" she ordered.

"But Rose you are too young!" Alberta replied.

"Alberta please!" Rose begged.

"Oh Alberta just let them go. They won't except a no." I said.

"Ohk fine then you can go." Alberta said.

"Whoop whoop!" Rose and those boys said walking out.

"Ok everybody time to get ready." Alberta ordered.

We all left the room.

Dimitri's P.O.V

"I want my Mummy!" I cried.

"Oh just shut up Guardian Belikov, you're suppose to be the one guarding us." Christian swore at me.

I continued my crying like he had never said anything.

Christian's P.O.V

The strigoi had taken us to some underground location. In there was some other moroi and dhampirs. One I recognized was an Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov I believe. Rumor was he hadn't specialized. Haha shame. I mean I had specialized in fire. Wait fire, strigoi don't like fire. How can I use that? Oh I know I'll put a wall of fire around us. That way the strigoi can't touch us.

Rose's P.O.V

The guardians, a few novices and some fire users had prepared for the battle. We were now on our way and getting close to the location we had found out they were in. The sun is out so the strigoi can't come outside. When we were about five minutes from the underground cave we got into lines so that we could put groups of guardians in when we needed them.

We got to the underground cave. And the first lot of guardians went in. Almost straight away we could hear the sounds of battle.

**I'm sorry if that was a bit boring. Let me know if you thought it was and I will try making that next chapter more interesting.**

**So what do you think will happen now? Let me know what you think.**

**And as always if you have any ideas for what could happen in this story let me know. Thanks.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. URGENT!

Hey

I know I'm a slow updater and I don't mean to be but I am a busy person. Please don't give up on me just because of that. I'm writing this A/N because for chapter 6 I got no reviews. Now not to be bossy or anything but I would really appreciate it if you could please review chapter 6 even if it means reading the chapter again. I'm asking this because since no one reviewed I don't know what you thought of the chapter, I really want to write a good story for you people to read but if I don't know if it's boring or not then I can't make it more interesting.

Just a few more things um I have bad writers block at the moment, I'm really having trouble with the fight scene so I was wondering if you guys mind if I just kind a skip to after the fight or if you really want to read the fight scene give me some ideas on what could happen, that would be great thanks and I also wanted to know your opinion of who you think should die in the fight?

Please review and let me know, thanks

Sam


	9. Chapter 7

_**Hey everybody**_

_**I am finally updating. I know its been awhile so I wont go on with a long A/N.**_

_**So Here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**_

Rose's P.O.V

Each row went in one by one. Until it was finally my turn.

I ran into the cave. But suddenly stopped, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were bodies, mostly strigoi, everywhere.

All of a sudden someone knocked me to the ground. It was a strigoi.

He was very strong. I struggled to push him off me but somehow managed. I stood up and charged at me. I dodged his attack and managed to stick my leg out and trip him. He fell to the ground. I got out my stake and staked him in the heart.

I pulled out my stake and set off to where I could hear the sounds of battle.

_**I Know its extremely **_ _**short but I wanted to put something up.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
